


Humor Lost

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [158]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss your stupid sense of humor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humor Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 July 2016  
> Word Count: 145  
> Prompt: 36. things you said you’ll never forget  
> Summary: "I miss your stupid sense of humor."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place a week after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Simone and Amani. And I decided to take this angle instead of the other option of a missing scene. I really like how this worked out. I think it shows that Simone became "part of the gang" very quickly, and Damien needs that now.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She kneels next to the grave and sighs heavily. "I miss your stupid sense of humor."

She doesn't receive an answer, nor does she expect one. She removes a few odd dead leaves from the ground, needing to do something. And then the tears start to fall.

"You have no idea how much I'd give to hear one of your corny jokes. You know the ones I'm talking about, too. The ones that would make Damien throw his head back in laughter, then bend over like he was going to puke or pass out. He hasn't laughed like that since that night. He misses you, too, but he's too stoic to admit it. I wish I knew how to get him to lighten up. I don't have the long association with him that you do, so it's hard to find ways to make him smile."


End file.
